Various devices are known for storing different types of jewelry and personal accessories. For example, jewelry boxes are commonly used for organizing and storing a collection of jewelry, which may include necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and other similar items. Alternatively, jewelry items may be organized and stored on a tree-style stand, which allows for easy viewing of the jewelry collection and selection of items. However, jewelry boxes and stands may not accommodate other personal accessories, such as watches, sunglasses, hats, belts, scarves, handbags, and hair accessories. Accordingly, these items are often stored elsewhere, such as in a closet or armoire, on a counter, in a furniture drawer, or on wall hooks. As a result, a person must access various storage locations in order to view and select the different pieces of jewelry and personal accessories that he or she will wear on a given day. Furthermore, because many of the above-mentioned storage devices are not easily portable, it is often difficult for the person to transport all or some of his or her jewelry and personal accessories from one location to another.
Various other devices are known for transporting different types of jewelry and personal accessories. Traditional pieces of luggage may accommodate certain jewelry or accessories, but such luggage may lack structure or features for properly organizing, protecting, and displaying the stored items. For example, a jewelry pouch or bag may be used to contain a limited number of jewelry items for travel. However, such devices are often too small to contain an entire jewelry collection or even a variety of jewelry sufficient for a long trip. Additionally, due to the compact nature of a jewelry pouch or bag, it is often difficult for a person to view the contents stored inside and to select which jewelry items to wear. Furthermore, known jewelry pouches and bags often do not keep the items of jewelry separate, and thus items may become damaged or tangled with one another. Moreover, jewelry pouches and bags may be too small to contain other personal accessories, such as watches, sunglasses, hats, belts, scarves, handbags, and hair accessories. Accordingly, such accessories are often transported in other forms of containers or luggage. For example, watches and sunglasses may be stored in individual cases, hats may be transported in traditional hat boxes, and belts may be stored in luggage bags along with clothing. As a result, when a person needs to transport his or her jewelry and personal accessories, several different containers or pieces of luggage may be required. Additionally, after the containers or luggage are moved to a desired location, viewing and accessing the jewelry and accessories may be cumbersome, discombobulating, and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a storage and transport case for containing an entire collection of jewelry and personal accessories. Such a case should include various compartments for storing different types of jewelry, such as necklaces, bracelets, watches, rings, and earrings, as well as different types of accessories, such as sunglasses, hats, belts, scarves, handbags, and hair accessories. The compartments should provide various features for organizing and displaying the stored items and also should provide various features for protecting the jewelry and accessories from damage or tangling during transport. Such a case should be compact and easily moved from one place to another, yet the case should allow a person to easily view the stored items and remove certain items for use. Furthermore, such a case should include these features and functionality while providing a visually aesthetic presentation of its contents.